1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a feed cassette for containing therein copy mediums or the like, and more particularly to such a feed cassette which singly is capable of feeding various sizes of copy mediums.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In copying machines or the like, a cassette system has recently been proposed to enhance the efficiency and speed of the office work. The conventional system has been such that particular cassettes are required to contain particular sizes of copy mediums and in use, any desired one of these cassettes loaded with copy mediums may be inserted into a feed device in a copying machine or the like. Such a system has been efficient in that replacement of copy mediums can be readily done by replacement of the cassette, but it has been undesirable in that a variety of cassettes must be prepared for various sizes of copy mediums, and this has led to the need to provide a space for the storage of spare cassettes, which has, in turn, offered disadvantages with respect to moisture-proof and dust-proof effects.